city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Archeron/Abilities
SOUL ABILITIES Wisdom- allows him to see and understand things faster than the average person. As he uses the gift it also grows in power. lv 4 -v4ch149 lv 5 - 3rd consciousness6;13 Truth- allows him to see the truth behind things as numbers and helps his perception. It has allowed him to be very accurate when working on runes. lv 4 - v5ch110 * Analytic BLOODLINES ACHERON Eruption - gives him physical power & strength equal to a level 10 warrior. Blaze - increase his casting speed for offensive spells2;196 Sacrifice - an ability that could activate a power far beyond that of regular magic. It would amplify whatever spell Richard cast greatly, but the price was that the mana used to cast the spell would permanently vanish from his body. Truename: Dizmason * Breath of Destruction ELF # nature affinity #* Grade 1: The elven blood in him continued to evolve, giving him an affinity towards nature. This affinity passively strengthened any nature spells he cast, also raising his perception and ability to conceal himself. For example, when using Nature's Beckon, the summoned wolves, or boars, or bears he will summon 1 to 3 more than normal. #* Grade 2: #* Grade 3: he could merge almost seamlessly into his surroundings. Even legendary beings wouldn’t be able to find him if they weren’t looking specifically.v5ch46 #* Grade 4: 5;110 # astral affinity #* Grade 1: Astral Conversion - (unlocked at level 4 of astral affinity) This ability allowed the trunk to absorb the energy he could not interface with automatically, converting it into astral rays. A lot of the power would be lost in the process, only a mere third remaining, but this was still much better than before. As his level continued to grow and his meditation technique was strengthened, foreign planes would increasingly grow unable to sustain his rate of growth. The most common type of energy even here was not the life vortices but water elemental energy, which took up four-fifths of the total energy here. The life vortices and astral rays combined were only worth 10% or so of the total space; without the conversion, these energies could not be utilised at all.v4ch55 #* Grade 2: Elemental Augment - Any spell or ability that used elemental energies would now be about 10% more powerful than before. This synergised well with the boost from his truename, the total amplification rising to about 15% with the added properties of abyssal flames.v4ch74 #* Grade 3:Celestial Rain - Doubles the effect of the Deepblue meditation techniques (parially unlocked by Richard3;83)3;60 # elemental affinity 5;106 #* grade 4 Elemental Eruption. This ability boosted the elemental purity and impact of spells like fireball5;106 # restoration affinity trunk- greatly boosting his recovery speed4;147 #* Grade 4: 5;110 # moonforce affinity- helps with elven sword skills #* Grade 4: Lunar Majesty. It allowed him to absorb a specific type of moonforce and store it within his world tree, giving him a boost when using related spells or the corresponding secret sword. As this ability was strengthened, his moonforce tree would grow more branches and thus allow him to absorb more varied types of moonforce. The first type he unlocked was the power of the azure moon, the same energy that fuelled Annihilation.5;103 TRUENAME: Schloan: the well of the stars * his truename morphed into what seemed like an ancient blue well. The volatile liquid within the well turned into wisps of mana that replenished him in combatv5ch48 GRAND MAGE ABILITY Manacycle was in the same category of abilities as Manaforge, something so rare that it had once been considered a myth. A mage with this ability had full control of the mana requirements of a spell, capable of turning a fireball into either a kindling or a raging inferno as the situation called for it.6;6 DIVINE BLESSINGS * Torrent of Life.1;100 In the next fifteen years, his body would not age * Unhurriedness.1;100 When he entered a lesser plane in the future that did not possess a Church of the Eternal Dragon, the timeflow there would jump to ten times Norland’s time. This effect would last for thirty years, but would not affect Norland or a higher plane * Timewalker 4;106 Mortal, you have obtained my favour with your continued offerings. You are henceforth a Timewalker; the power of time shall cleanse your mortal body, slowing its deterioration. Do not grow complacent. Ten more greater sacrifices and you will become a Planewalker. SKILLS * living alchemy5;95- partially learned from Saint Lawrence SWORD SKILLS'''1-7 v1ch74 # Red. it chopped silently through the air as he took the same forward steps # Ring of Fate5;92- amber moon, and this attack was one that covered an entire area around him # a devout prayer that could restore life. ...dyeing even the black volcanic rock a rich green. This stone, that hasn’t budged even during an eruption of lava, actually cracked apart to reveal young seedlings growing out # Annihilation - azure/blue moon # violet moon, the fifth moon, was a single fast attack able to tackle quick opponents. # silver moon, the sixth, created a spiral of endless attacks at the enemy. # the gold moon, was the darkest of the lot. It only appeared a few days every year, and was easily neglected with how dull its colour was. '''RUNE CRAFTING # Vitality # Mana Boost # Nature Domain # Deepblue Fragment3;91 # Eruption # Breath of Darkness- grade 1 set # Guide of Secrets (7 rune grade 2 set)- upgrade to Breath of Darkness3;144 # Savage Barrier set # Savage Strike set # Mystic Glory3;145 # War Construct----5;62 # Lifesbane # Mana Armament # Lance of Broken Stars (six-rune set)5;18 # Savage Wanderer (four-rune set)5;19 # Illusion of Dawn5;104 ITEMS * Destiny crystal x1 WEAPONS * Twin of Destiny * Nameless elven sword * Extinction * Carnage4;106 * divine bow with ten divine arrows5;51 LAWS * the laws of life in the Forest Plane ** Richard now had the ability to integrate the power of life into his attacks. This normally weakened most spells, but it just so happened to be a perfect counter to undead creatures.6;17 * the source laws of the Land of Dusk * the source laws of the Godnest 6;13 Category:Richard Archeron